Atónito
by An Bouwer
Summary: Inspirado en el headcanon: El Héroe Número Uno, Deku, sigue siendo un fanboy y regularmente asusta a los héroes novatos al acercarse a ellos y pedirles sus autógrafos, como si todos ellos no tuvieran posters de él colgando en sus habitaciones. [Parte 2 de Ve todo en un resplandor]


Esta historia pertenece a la serie _"Ve todo en un resplandor"_, siendo la _[Parte 2]_

* * *

**aloneintherainen: **Goldenfinger, Mini-Me, y Red-Herring son OCs superficiales. No te preocupes demasiado por ellos. Ellos están ahí para que yo pueda explorar el fanboy!Héroe Deku.

Este HC se originó a partir de este [captainkirkk . tumblr . com post/165108219297/why-is-there-not-more-stuff-about-izuku-biggest] post y este [ captainkirkk . tumblr . com post/165110305732/okay-but-listen-imagine-number-one-hero-deku] ask y fue impulsado por este increíble arte [captainkirkk . tumblr . com post/165459676962/syrenian-hc-that-dekus-fanboying-becomes-the] de Syrenian. Moriré con este HC.

* * *

Como el resto de la Clase 1-A, Deku saltó a la fama cuando todavía estaba en la escuela. Incluso hora, como el Número Uno confirmado, Deku era relativamente joven, pero había estado en el centro de atención durante casi 10 años. En el vértice de la guerra, e inmediatamente después, fue el rostro de Deku el que estaba pegado en cada superficie plana. Las fotos estaban en todas partes, con el rostro de Deku cubierto de hollín, con un puño ensangrentado lanzado al aire en señal de victoria, y luego, más tarde, su sonrisa beatífica ante los reporteros, las cámaras y las masas en pánico y les aseguró con esa voz inquebrantable que la paz estaba sobre ellos una vez más.

_Estás a salvo_, su rostro sonriendo dijo. _Está bien, porque yo estoy aquí._

A pesar de que solo tenía unos veinticinco años, Deku había modelado el paisaje de la heroicidad durante años e inspirado a veintenas de jóvenes héroes potenciales. Jóvenes héroes como Goldenfinger.

Había aprehendido al súper villano del día rápidamente, pero había daños colaterales. Goldenfinger se ofreció de inmediato para ayudar a limpiar. Ella había pasado a ser de una ayudante a profesional hace dos semanas, pero la limpieza era algo que nunca superaría. Algunos profesionales de alto nivel metieron la nariz e el trabajo manual, y le dejó un mal sabor de boca. Los héroes deberían ayudar de cualquier manera que puedan. Ella recordó brevemente una vieja foto de Uravity con escombros flotantes del tamaño de un auto en la calle. Había sido su fondo de pantalla durante meses en la escuela secundaria.

Ella creó una mano de oro gigante, tomó un trozo de hormigón y lo levantó en el aire. Un compañero de su agencia, Mini-Me, lo toco. El trozo se encogió hasta que fue más pequeño que una pelota de béisbol.

Hubo un fuerte jadeo detrás de ellos, y luego alguien dijo: ― ¡Wow!

Goldenfinger y Mini-Me giraron y luego palidecieron. No había duda de ello. Los verdes del traje, las pecas, los furiosos tenis rojos y la sonrisa brillante eran inconfundibles; Era él. Deku. Su máscara estaba abajo, y sus gruesos rizos estirados en todas direcciones. Sus grandes ojos brillaban en el sol de la tarde.

Mini-Se me atragantó con su propia saliva. El corazón de Goldfinger se detuvo. Ella dijo: —Uh.

—Ustedes hacen un equipo conveniente. Ambos tienen esos quirks tan versátiles –Deku giró toda la fuera de su sonrisa a Goldfinger. — ¡Goldfinger! Quería hablar contigo desde que eras ayudante de Cellpohane, y estaba tan sombrado de cómo venciste a Heavy-Weight la semana pasada. Tu quirks, ¿Es una forma de telequinesis limitada o físicamente manifiestas formas a tu voluntad? ¿Es una extensión de tu cuerpo? No quiero imponer, pero estaba pensando—

A medida que Deku continuó, sus palabras se hicieron más suaves y mezcladas. Sus tangentes murmullos y balbuceos eran famosos, en parte porque la astuta forma en que absorbía información y formaba estrategias era un rasgo admirable en un héroe., y también en parte porque los fans se sentían atraídos a personas con una idiosincrasia interesante. Sobre todo, pensó Goldfinger, era porque era excepcionalmente lindo. Encorvado ligeramente, con la mano en la barbilla, resolviendo las molestias de su quirk en voz alta, Deku era increíblemente cautivador.

Goldfinger se sintió un poco mareada. Cautivador era un término tan poco satisfactorio. Aquí estaba Deku, de pie delante de ella, hablando de cómo su quirk podría fortalecerse a través del entrenamiento de apoyo, como si él no fuera el Héroe Número Uno y ella no hubiera pasado horas viendo videos de él volviendo las paredes en polvo y sonrojándose en sus entrevistas con reporteros demasiados entusiastas.

Goldfinger miró con ojos desorbitados a Mini-Me, tratando de ver si él también él también estaba viendo esto o si ella estaba alucinando. Deku atrapó el intercambio y se cortó.

—Lo siento –dijo. —Balbuceo a veces. Es vergonzoso. Es solo que—soy un gran fan.

— ¿Un qué? –Goldfinger dijo débilmente.

Deku se volvió hacia Mini-Me. El ayudante chilló.

—te vi en el festival deportivo el año pasado. Y el año anterior. Estuviste tan genial. Realmente aplicaste tu quirk de maneras únicas, pero yo—tengo algunas preguntas—

Mini-Se me había graduado de la UA hace unos meses. Todavía era tímido ante los profesionales con experiencia en su agencia, como Cellophane. Y ahora, sin ninguna advertencia, el Héroe Número Uno estaba frente a él, exponiendo las capacidades de su quirk como si él lo hubiera estudiado personalmente.

Mini-Me parecía que podría caer de rodillas. Goldfinger lo agarró del brazo por si acaso.

Deku se cortó por segunda vez. Se pasó una mano por el pelo con timidez.

—Lo siento. Lo hice otra vez.

—Eso está bien –dijo Mini-Me. Sonaba como si estuviera a punto de estallar en lágrimas.

Deku no pareció darse cuenta.

—Me olvidé de preguntar –dijo. Acercó la mano a su cinturón utilitario y sacó una pequeña libreta, apenas más grande que la palma de su mano, y la abrió en una página nueva. Deku se los ofreció, hundido en una reverencia, y preguntó: — ¿Puedo tener sus autógrafos, por favor?

* * *

Red-Herring se apoyó en el escritorio de Goldfinger, observando a las dos figuras tumbadas bocabajo sobre la alfombra como si estuviera tratando de figurarse si estaba muertos, conmocionados o perfectamente bien por la vista. Ella pinchó a Goldfinger con la punta de sus puntas rojas.

— ¿Estás bien? –preguntó Red-Herring.

Goldfinger movió su cabeza hacia un lado.

—Nunca volveré a estás bien de nuevo –le dijo a la bota de Red-Herring.

—Cállate, drama queen.

—Eres una estudiante interna –dijo Goldfinger. —No sabes sobre los horrores que te esperan fuera de la escuela. Nosotros, los adultos, tenemos que lidiar con nuestras realidades trastornadas al azar. El universo no tiene sentido.

Mini-Me gimió y se acurrucó como como cochinilla. En una mano, apretó una pequeña hoja de papel. La apretó contra su pecho como si fuera su única salvación.

—Jefe –dijo Red-Herring. — ¡Goldfinger está actuando como una lunática de nuevo!

Cellophane cruzó la oficina y se detuvo al lado de Red-Herring. No parecía preocupado por los dos subordinados de ojos muertos que yacían en el suelo delante de él. Solo rió y se preocupó.

— ¿Qué pasó?

Goldfinger hizo un ruido de angustia en su garganta. Mini-Me cerró los ojos con fuerza.

—Regresaron de la patrulla con su sus almas hubieran sido succionadas –dijo Red-Herring. —Luego se derrumbaron en el suelo y no se han movido desde entonces.

Cellophane se agachó al lado de Golfinger.

—Supongo que nada está realmente mal ya que no recibí ninguna alerta. ¿Gran día?

—Deku –la palabra salió como un estertor de muerte.

— ¿Deku? –preguntó Cellophane. —Escuché que estaba en la ciudad. Supongo que está bien, porque el chat grupal no está explotando con gente que le grita por ser temerario de nuevo.

Red-Herring miró a su jefe como si fuera la primera vez que lo había visto. Lo más probable era que acababa de recordar que Cellophane, como uno de los veinte estudiantes de la famosa Clase 1-A, era probablemente amigo de Deku.

—El me pidió –Goldfinger dijo lentamente —mi autógrafo. Dijo que había querido hablar conmigo por un tiempo. Dijo que era un _gran fan_.

—Vete a la mierda –dijo Red-Herring, con la convicción de un adolescente que no sabía nada del mundo y sus muchos, muchos horrores.

Cellophane se puso de pie y agitó una mano con aire despreocupado.

—Oh sí. Él hace eso a veces.

Mini-Se me sentó y levantó la hoja de papel. Tenía la firma de Deku encima de las palabras, _De tu fan No. 1._

—Qué mierda –dijo Red-Herring.

—Lenguaje –dijo Cellophane, e hizo una mueca. Odiaba regañar a las personas por blasfemar, pero tenía a un menor bajo su cuidado y RH lo despellejaría vivo si ella volvía a la escuela con una boca todavía más sucia de la que había llegado. (Nadie quería otro Bakugou en sus manos. Nadie parecía darse cuenta de que la mitad de la razón por la que Cellophane la había nominado en primer lugar era porque parecía un cruce aterrador entre Kirishima y Bakugou, y él respeta eso).

—Vete a la mierda –dijo Red-Herring, y Cellophane le sonrió con indulgencia.

—Él sabía quien era yo –lloró Mini-Me. —Dijo que me vio en el festival deportivo. Dos veces. Comenzó hablar sobre mi quirk, me dio consejos y luego me dijo que mi poder era realmente genial. Nos pidió un autógrafo y luego lució avergonzado cuando le pedí uno a cambio.

—Deku siempre ha sido así –les dijo Cellophane. —Cuando era un adolescente, se quedaba atónito ante cada héroe profesional y ayudante, e incluso con otros estudiantes. Él nunca creció de eso. Ve potencial en todos.

—Pero él es el Número Uno –dijo Goldfinger.

Cellophane se encogió de hombros.

—Eso no le importa, no de esa manera. Nunc ve a nadie debajo de él. Todos son su igual.

Red-Herring se balanceó sobre los dedos de sus pies. Su mueca antagonista desapareció. Sin ello, ella eran tan brillante y ansiosa como cualquier otra chica de dieciséis años.

— ¿Puedo conocerlo? –exigió.

Mientras Cellophane pensaba en eso, su teléfono sonó en su bolsillo. Lo sacó y se rió.

—Lo harás. Deku viene mañana para el almuerzo.

— ¿Aquí? –cuando Cellophane asintió, Red-Herring se dejó caer en una silla con tal entusiasmo que rodó por toda la oficina y golpeó contra la pared del fondo.

— ¡Mierda!

Mini-Me gimió y abrazó sus rodillas contra su pecho. Goldfinger se puso de espaldas y le preguntó al techo: — ¿Qué carajo?

Cellophane se rió, escribiendo una respuesta en su teléfono. Está vez, no los reprendió por las palabrotas.

* * *

_No duden en pasar a la historia original para dejarle un comentario o apoyo a la autora. Pueden encontrarla como _aloneintherainen _Ao3._


End file.
